Iseddie
by syao kun fan
Summary: its seddie storys chappy after chappy of seddie


Im gonna say something first this kinda takes place in IquitIcarly Ididntmeanit is about Freddie saying something he reregets then later Sam falls of the window washer stand thing and freddies love with her flashs threw his head

I watched Sam slip and go down I watched in horror knowing I couldnt do anything but watch.  
"Sam!" i yelled practically thowing myself out the window Spencer held the back of my shirt I didnt get why I wasnt this worried about Carly. If I didnt say it why couldnt I have just avoided saying that why.  
It all went through my head Sam and I kissed she threw an apple at my face we looked through lumberts pictures.  
"Freddie." Spencer pulled me back so I couldnt see I couldnt see anyway I was crying be low I could hear screams and my name "I shouldnt have said it. Spencer I didnt mean it when I told her.I didnt mean it." i said I psuhed back to the window "Sam I didnt mean it IM sorry!SAM!" I yelled I couldnt see her "SAM!SAM NOOOO!"I feel my knees hit the ground I sobbed They pulled up Carly and went to the bottom. Hours passed as I stayed sitting there sobbing "I-I didnt mean it." i repeated Ill tell you what happened. "Freddies gonna help me." The Blonde said pulling my arm away from Carly "Well lets freddie choose."  
Carly said Sam pouted and yelled I looked at her fierce blue eyes "Why dont you shoot your own footage." Carly screamed "Why dont you do your own." Sam shot back "Fine I will." They both shouted Carly and I walked to study hall when I felt my arm being pulled I stopped and turned. It was Sam "What." I said flatly "Can I talk to you." She was already almost in tears Id never seen her like . We stood in the janitor closet "Carlys turning people against me I need to know are we friends." She asked she was lieing I mean Carlys so nice and sweet she wouldnt "No Puckett you think Id like you your always bullying me I HATE you sometimes I wish you were dead Sam!" I yelled I edont know why but I did and I slammed The door behind me I heard it reopen "Freddie." she yelled shes lieing freddie I told myself I didnt belive her I turned she wasnt behind me anymore like she was gonna beat me I heard famliar sobbs I walked back and hid on the side of a corner. It was Sam she was crying I didnt belive it. Then as I rounded the next corner I turned back she was shaking and crying then she ran out the door.I rolled my eyes it wont last I thought. I walked to class. Later I didnt see sam at the plaza I didnt see her the next day of school either. Then as I rounded the corner going home I heard a farmiaiar voice on the phone "You no what Melanie just dont talk to my sister and thats all you can say. I never come to you for help." It was Sam I kept walking until crash the blonde fell back on her vains bleeding cuts "Sam your.." I never got to finish Johna walked around the corner and looked at sam "Go to hell Bitch hurry up and die." He said then finished kicking her side she got up and ran I knocked on Carlys door she opened while reading a text laughing all I noticed was the name Johna "Carly listen." I said then she surprise hugged me "Thanks freddie hey can you help me shoot the video Ill go on a date with you." She said That didnt sound like Carly "N-No. Sam was right what happened to you?" I said This really wasnt Carly she was mean and only cared about popularity "Im just showing Sam shes nothing without me." Carly Smirked [A/N Carly is based off a girl I know who did this to me]  
"Carly." I said She looked at me "Freddie think no one really likes Sam." She said "No NO your wrong I like Sam." I yelled I ran I didnt know were to but I knew I had to run Sam was right and I said that to her I have to apologize I have to tell Sam I stopped running and thought 'if everyones doing this to her just because shes not friends with Carly anymore then Carlys right' No NO thats not right I I think I care if Sam lives or dies.  
SAMS POV I cut my wrists and looked at the brusies on my head and stomache blood dripped I screamed then I stopped "No noone carwes if you live or die even freddie dosnt care" I told myself my mom wasnt home proving she dosnt care I had noone to talk to I couldnt even find my cat froffy I cried I was the real Sam now Someone who desevers to die I looked around then I saw myself in the mirroir I looked broken and sad like I lived a terible life whic I did I could get the pulse and itd be over but something stopped me I didnt know what I dropped the knive and looked at pills my mom dropped last night I could take them itd be over I got up and changed and put the pills in my hoodie poket I left. I got to the Bushwell Plaza ad went up stairs higher then Carlys apartment I saw the man who washed windows "Can I use the platform to get a picture?" I asked him he nodded and walked away to get gear but I couldnt wait I got in "I dont think so Sam." Carlys voice yelled she pushed herself out the window with a expensive Camera "Im getting the picture to win the contest." She said "Carly look Im not hear to." I started but she cut my off "Oh no your lucky we just went down or else Id push you back threw the window your lucky I dont push you off right now." She said I looked down then I saw my cvamera falling "Hey." I said she glared Then I saw freddie gibby and spencer above us "Guys are you okay." Spencer asks the platform drops a little more and Carly starts falling Spencer moves in the window and screams her name "Carly." I said she stayed the looking down as her camera fell...  
Freddies Pov I watch I screamed Carlys name as long as a dont let go but stopped as I relized she was the reason Sams arms looked bloodyer Then I smile maybe Sam has a plan to help Carly I wtach as she trys to help Carly as carly finally manages to slide up but thumps Sam in the back of Sams head "Sam!" I yell almost jumping out the window I wish I nwever said anything I thought I looked at sam dangleing by her ankles I snap my eyes back open they were closed for a minute I just relized it I looked out the wibndow Sam was still there Something fell out of her poket "NO." She screamed lookinbg down then I realize it I look at the rope spencer has "Spencer that rope can hold up to fourhundred pound right?" I ask Spencer nods I atacted it to what I was wearing I looked like a spy "Im coming Sam!" I yell "Freddie hurry." Sjhe says Ill save her this time I go just below her handssince the rope was hooked to me I could move my arms I reach them out and go up a little bit Sam reaches and I hug her she carefully moves her arms up to my neck "Freddie." She says looking breathless looking into my eyes I look deep into her blue ones as spencer pulls us up I pull her threw the window she hugs me tight.  
Spencers Pov As I sent the rope down to Carly I watch Freddie and Sam hug I knew theyd love each other one day but I didnt know hed save her life. I turned and looked at Carly coming up I knew she masde Sam fall she was so grounded.  
Freddies Pov I thanked god I saved her she was alive and in my arms I pulled her closer I think Im in love with sam (end of Chappy 1)  
So howd you like it Im thinking of righting more hurt comfort storys oh wait forgot to say theres gonna be a next chappy yippe In the next oneCarly and Sam are friends again but the group takes an Intresting trip no spoliers anymore see you in the next chappy 


End file.
